


Чтобы костюмчик сидел

by Shamanka_Ingrid



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5655394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamanka_Ingrid/pseuds/Shamanka_Ingrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Про новый лук Яты Мисаки =)</p><p>Сарухико в тексте не видно, но он есть))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чтобы костюмчик сидел

**Author's Note:**

  * For [conceptual shark](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=conceptual+shark).



> Зарисовка по заявке Акула, в подарок ему на Новый Год.

«На три вещи в мире можно смотреть бесконечно, — думал Кусанаги с улыбкой, — на огонь, на звезды и на то, как Ята Мисаки разворачивает подарки». Этот рыжий мальчишка, несмотря на все пережитые несчастья, так и остался в душе все тем же мечтательным и искренним Мисаки. Он тяжело переживал смерть Микото — возможно, тяжелее всех, — но стоило Хомре снова собраться вместе и устроить праздник, как он оттаял и согрел своей радостью всех вокруг.  
Хомра с удовольствием праздновала дни рождения, но Ята родился летом, в июле, тогда было слишком тяжелое время для всех, а самого Кусанаги и вовсе не было в городе. В комнатах над баром жила только Анна, Ята ночевал внизу. Он тогда окончательно бросил свою квартиру, сторожил бар и готовил Анне завтраки и ужины — парню просто необходимо было о ком-то заботиться. Наверняка Анна не забыла поздравить его и подарила что-нибудь небольшое и милое, но это ведь совсем не то. Тем более что Яте исполнилось двадцать, важная дата в его жизни. Ему так хотелось выглядеть взрослым.  
Поэтому, когда бар «Хомра» снова официально открылся, а новая Красная Королева официально заявила о себе, Кусанаги предложил Анне устроить праздник для Яты. Королева с радостью согласилась. А уж как лучился от счастья сам Ята! Даже здоровенный торт соорудил, не хуже заправского кондитера.  
Праздник удался. Бар закрыли для посетителей, пригласили только Красный клан и самых близких друзей — Яширо с его кошкой и Псом и Сери. Мунаката вежливо отказался, Фушими звать не стали по понятной причине, и это было к лучшему. Кусанаги вдохновенно составлял коктейли в соответствии с характером гостя, Ята угощал заказанными в соседнем ресторане закусками и собственноручно приготовленным тортом, ребята дурачились, Анна с Неко и Серебряный Король от них не отставали, и только Ятогами Куро изо всех сил делал вид, что ему не нравится творящийся вокруг веселый бедлам. Правда, ему это не очень хорошо удавалось.  
И вот настало время принимать подарки. Мисаки умел это делать как никто другой. Он вообще умел искренне радоваться самым простым вещам, а уж если подарок ему нравился — просто сиял рыжим солнышком. Угодить же ему было очень легко — парни надарили ему подарочных карт в его любимый магазин, где продавались скейты и запчасти к ним, бандан, новых видеоигр и прочей ерунды. Кусанаги преподнес бутылку выдержанного рома и пообещал оторвать голову, если Ята вздумает попробовать пить ром залпом. Анна подарила что-то в маленькой коробочке и попросила открыть потом, после окончания праздника. Яширо вручил амулет и объяснил, что Ята может при необходимости воспользоваться им один раз, чтобы получить способности к левитации.  
— Только не прыгай с крыши, чтобы проверить его, умоляю, — попросил Серебряный Король. Ята поклялся, что не будет.  
Сери притащила десерт из своих любимых кошмарных бобов. По счастью, Ята всегда был большим любителем сладкого, и они вместе с Неко и Камамото наперегонки слопали пирожное, чем навсегда завоевали сердце строгого лейтенанта Синих.  
Остался только один подарочный пакет без открытки и подписи. Внутри были аккуратно сложенная коричневая куртка и странной формы фуражка в цвет. Кто другой в этих вещах смотрелся бы чучелом, но Яте они удивительно шли, и к тому же идеально подходили по размеру, словно даритель успел примерить на него перед покупкой.  
— Вау! — Ята надел куртку и кепку, метнулся к зеркалу и вернулся страшно довольный. И то правда, пообносился ведь, а покупать обновки мальчишке было не на что. — Это от кого? От вас с Анной, Кусанаги-сан?  
Кусанаги только молча улыбнулся в ответ.  
Потом, когда гости разошлись, а счастливый разомлевший именинник заснул на кожаном диванчике, укрывшись новой курткой, Анна сказала с хитрой улыбкой:  
— А врать нехорошо!  
— А кто врал? — невозмутимо ответил Кусанаги. — Он сам придумал, что это наш с тобой подарок. Я всего лишь не опроверг его версию. Но и не подвердил.  
— Не хочешь сказать ему правду?  
— Нет, и тебе не советую. Если Ята узнает имя настоящего дарителя, он выкинет эту одежду на помойку. Обидно будет. Ему ведь очень идет, правда?  
— Да, — согласилась Анна. — Мисаки сегодня очень красивый.  
Кусанаги в очередной раз задумался, что же понимает Анна под словом «красивый» и каким она видит Яту... да и каждого из них. Но ему все равно не дано увидеть мир глазами Красного Короля. Может, оно и к лучшему.  
— Спокойной ночи, Анна, — сказал он вслух. — Красивых тебе снов.


End file.
